Percy's Little Sister: The Battle of the Labyrinth
by Swagalicious Fangirl
Summary: This is basically the series rewritten so that Percy has an unknown little sister. I thought that the best place to 'insert' her would be in The Battle of the Labyrinth. I suck at summaries. Enjoy!


**A/N: So, I know the plot is pretty common. Basically I re-wrote the series, but with Percy's little sister. Or not-so-little. It'll be explained later in the story. Enjoy…**

**************_le line break_**************

I woke up staring at red cows.

Let me explain, I was just roaming the streets of New York finding a place to crash for the night. I'm an orphan, I _was_ in an orphanage a few days ago, because the caseworker said that once I arrived at the orphanage as a baby in a box, she knew once and for all that I wasn't normal. She said that when I got mad at dinner that one time a few years back, everyone's (except mine) water flew out of their glasses and into their noses. She said that when I cried the toilets exploded. She said that all those were my fault. So, she did the obvious thing: kick me out. Just like that. I didn't really care, I saw _that_ coming.

What I did _not_ see coming was the trouble I was going to get myself into.

While I was looking for shelter, I passed by a dark alley, but there was a dim blue light. I did what others wouldn't: I checked it out.

As I got closer to the end of the alley, I noticed a small symbol on the wall, a glowing blue triangle that sort of looked like this: D. I followed my gut instead of my brain (I do that a lot) and touched it.

Worst decision of my life.

An opening appeared beneath me, and I fell. I landed in what felt like mud. Ew. What was worse, it was dark. Really dark. I felt around for a while, and deduced that I was in some sort of corridor; walls were probably made of bricks.

I started to panic. And then I realized, _Look up, and I'll see the hole I fell in. Duh. _I did, but there was no hole. If there was, I'd have some light around here. _Calm down,_ I told myself. _You've been through worse, right?_

I have.

~~~~~~~~~_Flashback_~~~~~~~~~

_It was about 10:30 pm when someone rang the doorbell of the orphanage. I pressed my ear to the door to listen for any activity. No one got up to open the door. I figured it was someone that had to talk to my caseworker, so I crept downstairs and opened the door. It was too dark, so I could only see a figure thrice my height, holding his hand above his head in an 'I-surrender' gesture. It seems to me that he was wearing nothing but his underwear. _

_The man grunted, then I realized that he wasn't a man. He was one of the monsters from the books I read __- __the Minotaur. His hands were really his horns._

_But that can't be real, can it? I mean, those are just myths, to explain the weather and stuff._

_I followed my gut instead of my brain, and I grabbed a knife from the kitchen counter and stabbed it. It started to slowly dissolve into to – ash? I don't know, but pretty soon I freaked and slashed at it with the knife and ended up cutting one of its horns off. I caught it, and it was long and hard, its point sharper than you could get out of a regular sharpener. Pretty soon, I strapped it to my belt the next day and carried it everywhere. It's still with me, as far as I'm concerned._

~~~~~~~~~_Flashback End_~~~~~~~~~

Sorry for getting carried away, again. I have ADHD. At least that's what the orphanage people said. I'm also dyslexic.

Back to the story. Since I'm ADHD, I had to roam around a bit. I ran into walls a few times, I was sweaty, hungry, and tired. I had to find a place to rest.

After what seemed like hours of walking, I found a steel grate above me. Above that, a bright blue sky and fresh air. I repeat: FRESH AIR = OUTSIDE. I jumped up, and with much effort, lid the grate to the side. I jumped again, and pulled myself to the surface. I saw trees to the left and to my right … were those… red cows? I decided that I was hallucinating from the maze of corridors I was in a few minutes ago and just fell asleep in the shade of a nearby tree. I chose a spot where I wouldn't easily be seen.

**************_le line break_**************

I woke up and something was staring at me. He was standing on top of me, his legs either side of my body. He seemed to be wearing all red and was holding up his arms in the same 'I-surrender' way as the supposed-Minotaur.

And then I realized, 'he' was an 'it' and 'it' was a cow. A red cow.

I did the sensible thing, I screamed my lungs out. The poor cow got scared and ran away, with most of my dignity. I _never_ screamed like that.

Then, this kid with messy black hair and sea green eyes came rushing over to me. He was… familiar. Moments later, a girl with blonde hair and stormy gray eyes came with two other kids; one seemed to have donkey legs while the other simply had one eye.

It was too much to process, so I screamed again. _Shut up!_ my mind told me. And so I stopped abruptly to take in my surroundings. The sun was still high, so about 2:00 in the afternoon.

"Woah, woah!" the donkey guy said. "Calm down."

"Who are you?" I asked in a shaky voice. "Where am I?" I figured they knew. They did not.

"I'm Annabeth Chase," the blonde said. "This is Percy Jackson," she said, gesturing to the green eyed guy. I _swear_ I've seen those sea green eyes and messy black hair before. Then I realized that I saw them every time I looked at a mirror. My hair was just longer.

"This is Grover Underwood," she continued, pointing to the donkey boy.

"Um," I interrupted. "Why is he a donkey?"

Percy was stifling laughter while Grover face-palmed himself, as if this has happened before.

"Satyr." he said in an exasperated voice. "I'm a satyr." I _finally_ noticed that he had two bumps on his head. Horns.

"I thought those were just -"

"Myths," Percy said. "You thought they were just myths."

"How -"

"What's goin' on here?" A man with stark white hair and a straw covered cowboy hat came over.

After years at the orphanage, I learned to sense problems in a second.

Problem 1: He was huge.

Problem 2: He had a dog with two heads.

Then, several moods flashed upon Percy's face. "Annabeth, you forgot Tyson." he pointed out.

A blush crept upon Annabeth's face. "Ah… sorry. That's Tyson." she said, patting the one-eyed-guy's shoulder.

"I said, what's goin' on here?" The cowboy asked in an irritated voice.

Annabeth sighed. "Do you trust us?" she asked, holding out her hand to me.

No. But I didn't think I could outrun these guys, so I did the safe thing. I took it, and she helped me up.

The cowboy looked at me, then Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Tyson.

"What've we got here?" the cowboy asked. "Cattle rustlers?"

"Just travelers," Annabeth said. "We're on a quest."

The man's eye twitched. "Half-bloods, eh?"

Percy started to say, "How did you -"

Annabeth put her hand on his arm. "I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena. This is Percy, son of Poseidon. Grover the satyr. Tyson the –"

"Cyclops," the man finished. "Yes, I can see that. And you are…?" he said, pointing at me.

"I'm Isabelle," I said shakily. "And I have no idea who my parents are."

"Hmm… well, you're definitely a half-blood, you have that aura."

"I have an aura."

"Yes," then he glowered at Percy. "And I know half-bloods because I _am_ one, sonny. I'm Eurytion, the cowherd for this here ranch. Son of Ares. You came through the Labyrinth like the other one, I reckon."

"The other one?" Percy asked. "You mean Nico di Angelo?"

"We get a load of visitors from the Labyrinth," Eurytion said darkly. "Not many ever leave."

**************_le line break_**************

**A/N: So how was it? Review, please!**


End file.
